kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts II Harrison's Story
Kingdom Hearts II: Harrison's Story, is a fanfiction crossover created by Harrison Cora. It contains many other worlds besides Disney worlds. Story: Taking place in a differnt Kingdom Hearts universe, the Cora family's world Destiny Islands got swallowed up by the Time Eater, and Harrison's family members each got sent to random worlds. Now as Harrison searchs for his family, he encounters with Disney, Final Fantasy, The World ends with You, Sega, Nintendo, 20th Century Fox, Cartoon Network, Nickaloden, Capcom, Call of Duty, Anime, and Lego characters. Worlds and Characters: Destiny Islands Harrison Cora Nic Cora Hector Cora Jenn Cora Madison Cora Lori Cora Sora Riku Kairi Traverse Town Cid Huey Dewey Louie Neku Sakuraba Joshua The Far Away Galaxy Luke Skywalker Han Solo Princess Leia C-3PO R2-D2 Darth Vader Hill Valley Marty McFly Doc Emmet Brown Biff Tannen Jennifer Parker George McFly Chipmunk Concert Alvin Sevillie Simon Sevillie Theodore Sevillie Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Dave Sevillie The Northern Galaxy Goku Krillin Master Roshi Gohan Bulma Raditz Piccolo Saiyan Form Olympus Coliseum Hercules Philoctetes Cloud Hades Hydra The Land of Dragons Mulan Mushu Li Shang Shan-Yu Modern Warfare Enemy Soldiers Nazi Zombies Soldier Form District Court Phoenix Wright Mia Fey Maya Fey Larry Butz Miles Edgeworth Judge Mushroom Kingdom Mario Luigi Yoshi Princess Peach Toad Bowser Plummer Form Hogwarts Harry Potter Ron Weasley Ginevra Weasley Herminoe Granger Serpent of Slytherin Draco Malfoy Severus Snape Hogwarts Form Atlantica Ariel Flounder Sebastian King Triton Ursula Flotsam and Jetsam Merman Form Port Royal Jack Sparrow Will Turner Elizabeth Swann Captain Barbossa Bikini Bottom Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Karen Scoppa Diving Form Disney Castle/Timeless River/Cartoon World/Wasteland Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Chip and Dale Pete Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Ortensia Shadow Blot Gus Retro Form Cartoon Form Lyoko Aelita Ulrich Yumi Odd X.A.N.A. Lyoko Form Wonderland Alice White Rabbit Queen of Hearts World of Pokemon Ash Ketchum Ash's Pikachu Ivysaur Ash's Squirtle Ash's Charizard Lucario Jessie James Meowth Talking Animal City Olive Martini The Postman Domino City/Duel Academy/New Domino City Yugi Muto Jaden Yuki Yusi Fudo Paradox Rio De Janeiro Blu Jewel Nico Pedro Nigel Rafaiel Linda Tulio Fernando Blue Mcaw Form Mobius/Classic Mobius/Archie Mobius/Sol Dimension Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Nazo Scourge the Hedgehog Miles Boomer Antione Pacth Sally Acorn Bunnie Rotor Rouge the Bat E-123 Omega Blaze the Cat Marine the Raccoon Alcia Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman Nega Time Eater Hedgehog Form Fox Form Metro City/Future Metro City Megamind Minon Roxan Titan Astro Boy Cora Bill Tema Trash Can Stone Agrabah Aladdin Jasmine Abu Genie Jafar Iago Pride Lands Simba Timon Pumbaa Nala Scar Lion Form Halloween Town/Christmas Town Jack Skellington Sally Dr. Finkelstein Zero The Mayor Santa Claus Halloween Form Monstro Pinocchio Geppetto Jiminy Cricket Monstro Lego World/Ninjago/Lego City Clutch Powers Bernie Von Beam Brick Masterson Peg Mooring Kai Jay Zane Cole Sensei Wu Nya Lloyd Garmadon Lord Garmadon Lego Form Hollow Bastion Leon Aerith Beast Belle Sephiroth Space Paranoids Tron Sark Master Control System Data Form 100 Acre Wood Winnie the Pooh Piglet Owl Rabbit Kanga Roo Tigger Eeyore Gopher Pac-World Pac-Man Ms. Pac-Man Pac-Boy Clyde Pinky Blinky Inky Pac-Man Form Andy's Room Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie Bullseye Rex Mr. Potato Head Mrs. Potato Head Evil Emperor Zurg Slinky Dog Hamm Action Figure Form Nightopia Nights Will Helen Owl Reala Wizemen Category:Fanfiction Category:Harrison Cora.